Christmas Lights
by SageAmaryllis
Summary: Deciding that Phoenix isn't being as festive as he should be this Christmas season, Maya takes it upon herself to change that.


Phoenix Wright knew he was about to be in over his head as soon as he heard the clattering noise coming from outside his office. He sat, frozen, at his desk for a couple of minutes – silently hoping the person responsible for the noise would just amuse themselves for the rest of the night. Phoenix knew, as soon as he thought it, that it wouldn't happen. It went silent for a few seconds, making the attorney feel a rush of anxiety, before suddenly the door was thrown open. A small, raven haired, spirit medium stood in the doorway. Hands on hips, in an almost accusing manner, and her eyes sending death glares at the man.

" _What_ are you doing!?" She, practically, screeched in his direction.

He knew it was a trick question. He had been around Maya Fey for far too long to know that however way he was going to answer her question, it was going to be the wrong way.

"Nothing?" He offered meekly, using a questioning tone because he suddenly wasn't even sure himself about what he was doing – or what he was about to be persuaded into doing.

"Where are the Christmas lights, Nick? The tree? The cups of milky-egg on the table?" By this point, Maya had made her way into the office and was now standing in front of Phoenix. Her hands had slammed down, after asking her last question, onto his desk, which made him slightly wince.

"Eggnog, Maya. It's called Eggnog." Phoenix told her, rolling his eyes, as he pulled a stack of papers away from her proximity on the desk. Not that he didn't trust her to not make a mess of his recently wrote out paperwork he just… okay, he didn't trust her.

"We're going out."

"What? Why?"

Making her way out of Phoenix's office, Maya sighed to herself as she thought about her best friends complete lack of common sense. "To get Christmas stuff! So we can be festive! Duh." She announced before knocking on the front door at a rapid rate. Each bang to the door making Phoenix, yet again, wince.

"I won't let up, Nick! Come on!" He knew she was right. Phoenix was certain that Maya would stand there all night knocking on the door if it meant getting him to do what she wanted. For the neighbors' sake, he stood up and quickly made his way out of the office, and towards her, so that she would finally quit making such a racket.

"Okay, okay. I'm here." He held out his hand, to grip her wrist, and cease the noise. Maya stood still for a moment, after he made contact; her eyes locked on his hand touching her skin before she suddenly jumped back and freed her wrist. Her cheeks were now a faint red color, which fortunately for her went unnoticed by the attorney.

"Well… good. Come on! We don't have all day. Santa doesn't come to places that aren't decorated after all." Maya smiled before running out of the building.

"Santa? Maya-" Phoenix was about to call her after her but then he realized there was no point. She wouldn't listen anyway.

Quickening his pace towards her, he suddenly felt the cold air hit his body as he now stood ankle deep in snow. Going outside without grabbing a jacket was his first mistake of the day. His gaze landed on the spirit medium, dressed in her usual robes, and he suddenly felt like panicking.

"Maya! You're going to catch a cold like that! Have you been walking around like that all day?" Phoenix made a move to take off his blue suit jacket, so he could throw it over her shoulders and attempt to protect her from the cold, but Maya was having none of it.

"Easy there, old man." Maya laughed, taking a step back so that he couldn't give her the jacket. "I've trained in colder temperatures than this. I'm fine. You, however…" Looking him up and down, she couldn't help but smirk. He was already shivering, she could tell. "I think you better keep that. Do you need to go back up for something warmer to wear?"

Reluctantly pulling the suit jacket back on, Phoenix thought for a second before declining. "No. If you're going to walk around like that then I'm going to walk around like this. Why should I have the privilege of being warm if you can't?"

Maya's heart skipped a beat at how sweet he was, she was a bit hesitant of the gesture though. "Are you sure? I mean, like I said, I'm fine. I won't mind and I promise I wont beg for your coat later. You're more likely to catch a cold than what I am."

Shaking his head again, Phoenix gave her a small smile before he started to walk down the sidewalk. "If I keep moving, I'll keep warm… right?"

"I guess!" Maya giggled as she skipped after the man.

Comfortable silence fell between them as they walked, their arms brushing each other which did not go unnoticed by Maya. From the corner of her eye, she tried to get a look at Phoenix to see if he too had noticed the contact. Sadly, for once, Maya couldn't tell what was going on in that head of his right now. He looked like an emotionless brick wall.

"I'm sorry if I pulled you away from any work you might have had." She finally spoke up, his head turned to look at her.

Honestly, Phoenix hadn't been working on anything at all. He had just recently finished one lot of paperwork and at the time was contemplating doing the other half when Maya had walked through the door. If anything, she had saved him from doing what he _should_ have been doing.

"Uh, yeah. I was pretty busy but you know, I'm sure I can catch up at some point. It wasn't anything in high demand." He told her, deciding to omit the truth from her to make himself at least _seem_ like some kind of busy lawyer - even if it was just Maya.

"I'm sure you weren't _that_ busy." Maya suddenly scowled, which made Phoenix groan. He was right. It was " _just Maya_." Meaning she was the only one that knew the truth about the pace that he worked and would happily call him out on it. Her previous comment about pulling him away from work was more than likely just Maya apologizing for pulling him away from doing nothing. She was just nice enough to disguise it as if he was doing _something_.

"Fine, I wasn't doing anything." Phoenix laughed as he playfully nudged her with his arm. "At least play along next time, huh?"

"Not likely. I can't believe you weren't doing anything and yet that office is like _that_. Not a Christmas decoration in sight! Talk about being a Grinch." Maya, overdramatically, yelled as Phoenix continued to laugh. "It's not funny, Nick! No decorations!? I'm becoming concerned for you! Unless you have a really good excuse that is." He went silent as she looked up at him expectedly. Shrugging, his face became emotionless again. Maya had never seen him change moods so quick, at least not when talking to her, she suddenly felt awkward. As if she had crossed some unseen line.

"There's a reason, isn't there?" She spoke silently and came to a stop. Phoenix, however, kept walking.

"No reason. It's just an office, Maya. Don't look so deep into it." He called to her from over his shoulder. "Are you coming or do I have to go find awesome Christmas decorations by myself?"

Feeling unsure about his answer, Maya decided to just let it go. She had a feeling that there really was something deeper there but, like he said, it was just an office. She needed to stop thinking so far into things. The last thing she wanted was to make a big deal out of nothing.

"Can we buy Christmas sweaters? The ugly type?" Maya asked as she ran to get in front of him, before wondering towards the side of the road to look down at the fresh fallen snow.

"I'm not wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, I'm a lawyer, I have an appearance to keep up." He told her as he eyed her suspiciously. "If you even think about picking up that snow to throw at me you'll be carrying your Christmas decorations back to the office yourself.

Maya's face snapped up and she let out a laugh. "First of all, I don't think anybody is expecting any kind of fancy lawyer appearance to come from you. Who do you think you are? Edgeworth?" _What a blow to the ego._ Phoenix thought to himself as he grumbled silently. "Second of all, would I do something like that? Throw snow at you?" She asked him, faking innocence as she knelt down to place her hand in the cold.

"I'm quite positive that you would do something like that." By this point, Phoenix had passed Maya and had now turned to walk backwards so that he could keep an eye on her. "You know what? Go ahead. I bet you can't aim well, anyway." He teased her with a slight smirk as he continued walking backwards. Maya opened her mouth, in shock, at his teasing words before pouting at him angrily. "Oh yeah!?" Picking up two handfuls of snow in her hand, she made it into a ball before throwing it directly at him. It hit the side of his face, which made the now shocked lawyer, stop in his tracks as he gasped at the cold snow hitting his face. "Can't aim? Ha!" The spirit medium gloated.

"You're going to regret that." Phoenix said as he started to laugh, the shock of actually being hit by her finally wearing off him.

"My hand slipped." Maya stuck her tongue out at him as she skipped towards him. "What are you going to do? Throw some back? You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" Maya continued to tease him, while keeping a big enough space between them in case she needed to run for it at short notice.

"Slipped, yeah, sure. You know what? In the spirit of Christmas I'll let it slide or maybe I'll just get you back later? Who knows?" Phoenix started to close the gap so that they were walking side by side again, arms once again brushing.

"Get me back… how?" Maya asked him. "What are you going to do?"

"You ask too many questions, I'm sure you'll find out in time. Don't worry." Phoenix smiled at her.

"I _am_ worried! Are you threatening me? What are you going to do?"

Phoenix continued to laugh at her outburst as he rounded the corner and saw a store across the road. "Come on, Maya. I'm sure we can find what we're looking for in there."

"Nick! What are you going to do? Nick!" She called out as she followed him across the road and into the store. Her pleas coming to a stop as she suddenly felt like a little kid in a candy store.

"Nick! Look! Reindeer!" She ran towards the life sized reindeer on display, knocking it over in the process when she came to a stop too late.

Phoenix couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long night

* * *

 **AN: Uh, hi. So, it's been a few years since I've actually posted any of my work online, but I finally decided to make the jump and create a bunch of new accounts on some websites so I can potentially start writing again.**

 **This is my first story, amazingly good writer I am not, and it's actually my first time writing for AA so if anything seems to be AU then I really am sorry. I just thought I'd upload some cute Narumayo during the run up to Christmas because I feel like they don't get enough love.**

 **I did want to make this a short story with 3-5 chapters, maybe. I don't want to draw it out or anything so if anybody does enjoy it then I'll work on getting up more chapters so it's finished by Christmas.**

 **So, hopefully you all enjoy it. If not, still let me know. And thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read it.**

 **xoxo**


End file.
